luammogamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Stormjay Rider/Programming/Enemies
So, in this blog post, I hope to tell you something about the attack scripts I have and enemies I can program with them. Attack Scripts: Impact Script A basic kind of script, alias the oh-I-am-so-going-to-slam-into-you-with-my-full-body-weight script. Enemies with this script will attempt to slam into the player with full force, knocking them backwards. The enemy does not stop moving after the attack, and can potentially keep slamming into the player until he loses a life. When the player moves out of the way, the enemy stops for a moment and then turns around to attack the player, allowing ample time for a counterattack. Possible enemies using the script: The Training Brick would be the first enemy a player encounters, in the Training Academy. It would resemble a hovering LEGO brick and use the Impact script to fly into a player, but have only 1 health, allowing it to be defeated quickly. This would be an incredibly easy enemy to create and animate. Further into the game, the training brick could re-appear, but this time as a full-blown enemy, either used by the Wizards of the Castle World or as a secret weapon of the main boss. The Cyborg Brute (or Cyborg Heavyweight) would be the chief Cyborg enemy to use the script. The Brute will attempt to slam into the player. These would possibly be the most common enemy in the game. A Rock Monster could also use this script. These could live in any world with rocks, but potentially have a cave world of their own. Rock monsters could also fall from the ceiling. The Brute and Monster would be separated by different classes of statistics, such as one having less health but more damage. Some more difficult modification of the script would result in a Swordsman. These would be more advanced enemies, possibly appearing in Castle World and Mercurian Mine, and are differentiated from the above enemies by their slower attack but quicker recharge. This currently only exists theoretically, and might not currently work with the scripts I have. Kamikaze Script Another script that I could potentially use, but am not completely sure. This script has an enemy traveling quickly and delivering a close-up attack, and then veering off in the opposite direction. Unlike the Impact Script, after the attack, the enemy will slowly lose speed, and then slowly regain it for another attack. If this works correctly, it can be used to create characters for the Ice World. I'm not yet sure what I can program with it, but the result might be simple movement changes for existing enemies. Bombardment Script The only ranged attack script I currently have. With this script, the enemy begins by turning towards the player. It will then launch a series of projectiles while marching toward the player. This script will probably be used for the heavy artillery enemies, and I should find another script for more basic shooting. A Cyborg Artilleryman could be the main Cyborg enemy to use this script. Depending on how the script functions, his projectile array would either be in his chest or connected to his head. This script could also be used for some of the Dark Wizards that launch fire or lightning from their staffs. (to be continued) Category:Blog posts